A Dramatic Experience
by Harknessgirl
Summary: When something happens in Shawn's life Carlton is there to help him. Carlton/Shawn. Slash. OOC
1. Chapter 1

Title: A dramatic experience

Author: Harknessgirl

Summary: Something happens in Shawn's life and Carlton is there to help him.

Pairing: Shawn/ Carlton

Rating:PG

Spoilers: Season 1

A/N: This is my first ever Psych fan fiction so any comments good or bad is appreciated.

Shawn was walking around the station looking for something to do. Gus was away for the weekend and had his phone switched off. There were no cases in Psych so he was bored. He saw Juliet by the Drinks Machine. He walked towards her.

"Hey Jules" Shawn said happily.

"Hey Shawn, are you okay?" Jules smiled

"Yes I'm great thanks and you?" Shawn answered. They started walking to the main section of the station.

"Yes I'm fine" Juliet went around to her desk. "I'm sorry Shawn I don't have any cases for you in fact Carlton and I are finding it hard to find a case for ourselves"

"That's fine" Shawn said now sounding very disappointed. Juliet smiled at him

"I will be back in a minute I just have to go to the ladies room" She walked away Shawn was really bored, he had not been this bored since his father had ground him for trying to blow up the truck when he was 15. He sat down on the edge of Lassiter's desk.

After a few minute of looking at all the people in the station he saw a man he had never seen before walking around. It looked like the man was looking for someone. Shawn got up and walked towards him.

"Can I help you sir?" Shawn asked when he reached the man.

"I'm looking for the head Psychic here" He snapped

"Well you've found him" Shawn grinned. The man looked him up and down. It happened so quickly he did not see it coming. He was suddenly spun around with his hands behind his back and a gun pointed to his head. All the detectives and police officers int eh room pulled out their guns and pointed them at Shawn and the man

"SBPD, I have your attention, I wish to speak to Detective Carlton Lassiter or this pretty boy gets his head blown off" He shouted. Shawn couldn't help but let the whimper escape from his lips.

"I am right here" Said a voice from behind them. The man spun Shawn round until they were facing Lassiter. Shawn was surprised by the look in Lassiter's eyes. Concern. Jules was standing beside him looking very worried. The chief also looked equally worried.

"Let him go and we can discuss this" Lassiter reasoned.

"No way" the man snapped. "Tell everyone to lower their guns"

"I can't do that" The man tightened his grip on Shawn and pushed the but of his gun to Shawn's temple.

"If I die, he dies" The man sneers. Lassiter looked unsure what to say. It was not very often he had to deal with hostage situations.

"What do you want?" Lassiter asked.

"I want you to revisit a case" The man replied "You arrested my son Wes Hildenback for the murder of two people and attempted murder of one of your police officers. He didn't do it" Lassiter seemed to pause to think about which case it was. Lassister suddenly looked very angry.

"We saw him tying up one of out officers; he was going to hang him!" Lassiter snapped.

"He didn't mean to scare him…" The man mumbled

"Let go of him now or I will shoot you" Lassiter growled.

"No" The man shouted. The man placed his finger on the trigger. Three seconds later, a loud bang went off in the station.

Please comment they are like tiny hugs.


	2. Chapter 2

Shawn stood there as the body behind him collapsed on to the floor. He could feel the blood in his hair, slowly running down his back.

"Shawn" Lassiter was suddenly in front of him. Shawn was surprised in how gentle his voice was. He tried to reply but couldn't find his voice. Lassiter gently took hold of his arm and tugged him down the hall. Lassiter put his arm around Shawn's waist to help push him along. His feet were moving on auto pilot but his mind was still in shock. That noise of the gun going off was still running through his mind. Lassiter took him into an office. He sat him down on a chair and pulled up a chair so he was sitting in front of him.

"Shawn look at me" Lassiter said gently. Shawn looked at him. His eyes were still wide open in shock. "You're safe" Shawn nodded.

"Is he dead?" Shawn whispered. His voice cracked at the end. Lassiter nodded. "Thank you" it came out as a small squeak. A tear ran down Shawn's face. Lassiter rubbed it away with his thumb. Shawn dropped his head as the tears started. Lassiter ran his hand behind Shawn's head and pulled him towards him body. Shawn grabbed the detective greedily like he was never going to let go. Lassiter hugged back in the same enthusiasm. Shawn let all the fears he had go and sobbed.

Lassiter would have held on for longer if it was not for Henry barging through the door. Shawn sat up and wiped his eyes.

"Come on I'm taking you home" Henry said. Lassiter was shocked at the lack of compassion in his voice. Shawn stood up.

"Actually Henry I think it would be best if Shawn goes to the hospital just to make sure that he is okay?" Lassiter suggested

"Don't be stupid Carlton, he's fine. He is just over reacting" Henry snapped. Shawn suddenly looked outraged.

"How do you know I'm fine dad? You have not even spoken to me, I have just been held at gun point and you say I'm fine well do you know what I am staying here with Carlton" Shawn shouted. He stomped his foot and purposefully stood next to Lassiter. Lassiter looked from Henry to Shawn not knowing what to say. He had to admit he was siding with Shawn on this argument. Henry nodded and walked out of the door slamming the door on the way out. Shawn jumped at the sound.

"Are you okay?" Lassiter asked. Shawn shrugged. "Do you want me to take you to the hospital and then to Gus's?"

"No, I don't need to go to the hospital and you can't take me to Gus's because he is away with work" Shawn whispered. Lassiter guessed that argument with his Dad had taken any energy he did have.

"Well I don't think you should be alone tonight" Lassiter said standing in front of Shawn. Shawn shrugged

"I'll be fine" Shawn said. Lassiter noticed how his eyes were empty, they did not glow with energy like they usually did.

"Do you want to come and stay with me?" Lassiter blurted out. He did now know where it had come from. He looked at Shawn whose eyes had slightly widened.

"Do you know I could make so many sarcastic comments at this moment?" Shawn said trying to smile, but failed. Lassiter smiled.

"So is that a yes?"

"No, I will be fine, thanks for the offer though Carlton. A lift home would be good though" Shawn said with a small smile

"No problem Shawn" Carlton opened the door as Shawn slowly walked out of the room and down the hallway. Carlton closed the door behind him and walked next Shawn.

Lassiter drove Shawn home in silence. He was worried about Shawn, any loud noise made Shawn jump in his seat. Lassiter kept putting his hand on Shawn's leg to try and sooth him. When they pulled up outside Shawn's apartment Lassiter felt a little disappointed.

"Remember call me if you need me?" Lassiter said.

Shawn nodded. "Thanks Carlton" Shawn got out of the car and walked up to the front door. Lassiter waited until he was inside before driving off.

_Knock Knock_. Lassiter looked around. The clock of his bedside table said 11:30. _Knock Knock_. Lassiter realised it was his door and jumped out of bed. He pulled on some sweat pants and pulled on a t-shirt while walking down the stairs. He unlocked and opened the door. He was surprised to see Shawn there.

"Is that offer still open?" Shawn asked. Lassiter smiled and nodded. He stepped back to let Shawn in.

TBC

A/N: I just wanted to say a big thank you to everyone who commented on the last chapter. You made me all so happy as I was so suprised at the amount of comments I got.


	3. Chapter 3

Shawn had tried to sleep, but he couldn't. He had the scene running through his mind, for one of the first times in his life he hated having a photographic memory. He didn't know how he had ended up at Carlton's, but he couldn't help feeling suddenly safe when he walked past Carton into his apartment.

"Do you want a beer?" Lassiter asked closing the door.

"Sure," Shawn replied. Lassiter smiled at Shawn as he walked past. "You have a nice place here."

"Thanks," Lassiter shouted from the kitchen. "I bought it after the divorce." He came out of the kitchen with two beers. Shawn turned and looked at him. Lassiter handed him a beer.

"Thanks." Shawn said. They walked towards the sofa and sat down on it.

They both sat there in silence staring into the darkness.

"It won't stop, it keeps repeating it over and over again in my head." Shawn admitted to Lassiter, Lassiter looked at him. "The feel of the gun against my head, his breath against my ear, his hand on my hip" Shawn chuckled to himself "Of all the men I wanted to whisper in my ear and put their hands on my hips it especially was not him" Lassiter sat up and stared at Shawn. Shawn raised his eyebrows when he saw Lassiter staring at him.

"What?" Shawn asked.

"You're gay?" Lassiter exclaimed

"Well I wouldn't say gay" He sighed at the look Lassiter was giving him "Fine...Yes I'm gay, I know there is no point in threatening you not to tell my dad but please do not tell my dad he will literally kill me"

Lassiter was speechless he had always had a slight crush on Shawn and had tried to cover it up by shouting and growling at him, he always believed he never had a chance, Looks like he was wrong. He sat their staring into the darkness, he had not noticed how Shawn had stood up and was staring out of the window. Lassiter looked at Shawn. Shawn looked beautiful. The light from outside lightly glazed Shawn's skin, it made him look like he was glowing.

"Make it go away" Shawn whispered "the feelings please Carlton please" Shawn dropped his head to his chest. Carlton stood up and walked slowly towards him trying to figure out what the hell he was going to do.

Carlton gently put his hands on Shawn's hips. He heard Shawn take an intake of breath. Carlton lowered his head and lightly kissed the back of Shawn's neck. Shawn leaned back into the kiss. Shawn put his hands on Carlton's hands and entwined their fingers. Shawn moved so his body was pressed against Carlton's. He leaned his head on Carlton's shoulder and snuggled slightly into Carlton's neck. Carlton looked down into those bright blue eyes. Carlton gently kissed Shawn. The feelings of loneliness and pain vanished. Shawn kissed back. Shawn slowly pulled away. He suddenly felt all those emotions coming back. Shawn moved around so he was facing Carlton. He kissed Carlton again. Carlton wrapped his arms around Shawn's waist and pulled him closer. Shawn ran his arms around Carlton's neck. Shawn now felt completely safe and whole again.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi Guys, I hope you have had a great christmas. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and has added this story to their favourites and alert lists. It does mean a lot. There is 1 part left. Will post it in a few days depending on the response to this chapter. Thanks for reading, please review if you do like it. It is greatly appreciated. :0)**

Shawn gently opened his eyes; he lifted his hand up and rubbed his nose. He looked beside him, Carlton was sleeping peacefully. Shawn slowly sat up and looked around him.

After Carlton had kissed him last night, they had somehow ended up in the bedroom. They had lain on the bed exploring each others body until the early hours of the morning. It was the first time Shawn could remember that he had been so intimate with someone without sleeping with them.

Shawn smiled at the memories of last night but was interrupted as Carlton's cell went off in his pocket. Carlton woke up at the sound and started feeling on the bedside table. Shawn leaned over and took the cell out of his pocket and handed it to him.

Carlton smiled as he took the phone and flipped it open.

"Detective Lassiter" Shawn heard the mumbling on the other end of the phone, he guessed it was the chief. Shawn pulled his knees up to under his chin and yawned.

"Yes Chief, I will be there in 30 minutes" Shawn heard Carlton snap the phone shut. He felt Carlton move behind him but was surprised when Carlton wrapped his arms around him and rested his chin on Shawn's shoulder.

"Good Morning" Carlton whispered against his ear. A shiver ran through Shawn's body. Shawn turned his head and smiled.

"Good Morning" He gently kissed Carlton on the lips.

"I have to go" Carlton sighed pulling away from Shawn and getting off the bed. Shawn nodded.

"Okay" Shawn said with a smile. He got of the bed and stretched. "Do you mind if I make some coffee?"

"No" Carlton said shaking his head "Can you make me some?" Carlton said walking to the bathroom.

"Sure." Shawn shouted back as he was walking down stairs.

Carlton went to into the bathroom and started getting undressed. He could still feel Shawn's kisses lingering on his body. He was surprised when Shawn had not pushed for sex. He was not quite sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. He stepped into the shower and couldn't help but imagine if Shawn was in with him. His hands running over Carlton's back. Light kisses on the back of his neck. He shivered at the thought. He shook his head trying to forget about Shawn in the shower with him or he would never come out. He could not help but wonder if last night was going to happen again or if Shawn just used him to take away the memories.

Shawn had been standing staring out of the window when Carlton wrapped his arms around Shawn's hips. Shawn jumped.

"Sorry didn't mean to make you jump"

"Its okay, you're coffee is on the side" Shawn said still looking out of the window.

"Thanks" Carlton said kissing just under Shawn's ear. Shawn shivered and smiled.

Carlton stepped back and took his coffee "I will see you later okay" Carlton smiled.

"You will" Shawn said smiling at Carlton. Carlton waved out as he walked out the apartment. Shawn decided to go to psych; he had seen another Locker he wanted on EBay, It finished in 30 minutes. He walked over and grabbed his coffee and that is when he saw it, a key. Shawn smiled and walked out of the apartment and locked the door with his new key.

Walking to Psych Shawn had time to think at what he wanted with his relationship with the head detective. He had always like Carlton even if it seemed he didn't, He had to admit he was very shocked when Carlton kissed him. He had never even suspected Carlton was gay. Walking along the street Shawn kept looking at the key. He knew Carlton would want it back; it was only to lock the front door with, but then why did he not give it to him personally instead of leaving it on the side. He started humming, he was happy. He was surprised he was happy especially after what happened yesterday. He felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He took it out and looked at the caller I.D. Chief.

"Chief what can I do for you?"

"You seem happy Mr Spencer"

Shawn looked at the key in his hand."That I am, Chief"


	5. Chapter 5

Three Months Later

"Mr Spencer, What are you doing?"

"I'm not checking you out Chief if that is what you are thinking?" Shawn said quickly. Karen raised her eyebrows. "Not that you are not an attractive woman you are but your not my type" Karen continued to glare at Shawn.

"Any way all I'm trying to say is it's the Store Owner, put the stuff somewhere safe, claim on the insurance, get a huge lump sum of money and run away to a deserted tropical island with sun, sea and sand" Shawn said excitedly waving his hands around in the air.

"Mr Spencer please sit down and stop waving your arms about!" Karen exclaimed. Shawn pouted and fell gracefully into the chair. Karen sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She wasn't having a very good day, she was supposed to be spending the day with her teething one year old that couldn't stop screaming and also she hadn't seen her properly for over two weeks but instead she was finding the person who had robbed all the contents of an electrical store.

She picked up her phone and hit speed dial "Detective Lassiter, please can you come to my office?" Karen slammed the phone down and sent a forced smile to Shawn.

"Yes Chief?" Carlton said walking through the half opened door and closing it behind him

"Go and tell the store manager that we know he took all the goods and that the insurance company will be informed and he will be receiving no payment" Karen sighed.

"The store Manager faked the claim?" Carlton said astonished. , looking from Shawn to Karen.

"Oh don't start Carlton, I'm not in the mood" Karen shouted. Carlton looked at her shocked. "Oh don't give me that look, you know what I'm talking about your but Spencer isn't Psychic Speeches, I can't be doing with it today"

"Yes Chief" Carlton whispered. "Come on Spencer" Carlton quickly walked out of the office.

Shawn stood up and walked to the desk

"What now, Mr Spencer?" Karen snapped, Shawn handed her a little box. She turned it over and smiled at the present. "Thanks Shawn"

"No problem, Enjoy!!" Shawn shouted as he walked out of the office grinning. Karen smiled as she looked down at her new teething ring and looked up again just in time to see the young psychic skipping down the hallway saying hello to the police officers as he passed. Shawn was Shawn again.

After the Hostage Situation, Shawn had changed dramatically, everyone noticed. He wasn't his happy bubble self, he was grumpy, sad and quiet. He lost that spark in his eyes that he got when he was working a case, especially when solving a case. He wasn't dramatic, he would say who did it and why, that was it. No dancing around, singing or any sort or showing off, just straight to the point. He only went back to being Shawn a month ago when he was shot at, on a stake out with Carlton. Shawn realised that life was too short to mope about worrying when you were going to die; you have to live life to the full. So he does. He's Shawn again.

Karen has many memories in her head of people she has seen in all the years she has been a detective and then to interim Chief; murder victims, killers, lost children but the one that will always be one of the most prominent in her mind will be Gus's face when he came into the station after just finding out what had happened. He was heartbroken, the one time his best friend had really needed him he wasn't there. Karen had spoken to Gus a few days after he returned to see how the young psychic was; she was told he was different. Gus had expected to have to beg for forgiveness at not being there, to have to spend half of his wages on Pineapples and Pineapple smoothies but instead, nothing.

Carlton and Shawn had been closer after the hostage situation, everyone had noticed. Shawn would just sit at the other end of Carlton's desk and watch the goings on in the station. It was as though he felt safe with Carlton nearby. The chief was happy for him to sit there if it made him happy.

It was roughly a month after that night that Gus and Juliet found out about Carlton and Shawn. Gus had finally plucked up the courage to ask Juliet out on a date, she excitedly had said yes. On the first date it was perfect, nothing went wrong. On the second date they shared there first kiss. Both told there respective work partners how fantastic it was, who then discussed it with each other over a pizza. On there third date it was 12pm at night and Gus and Juliet were walking along the beach hand in hand, when they spotted two people kissing. When they got closer they realised they knew them. After a lot of embarrassed mumbling from all four of them, Juliet and Gus agreed they would not tell anyone.

"Lassie Face where are you?" Shawn stopped and looked around the station then smiled. "Are you hiding from me?" Shawn was suddenly pulled into an empty office.

"Now would I hide from you?" Carlton smirked. Shawn shrugged with a smile. Carlton leaned in and captured Shawn's lips with his own. Shawn gently kissed back.

Carlton pulled away after a few minutes both a little breathless. "We better go and get Juliet" Shawn made a noise of agreement but kissed Carlton again. This time is was Shawn's turn to pull away.

"Come on, I can't wait to see his face when we tell him" Shawn said with a beaming smile. Carlton laughed and kissed Shawn's forehead. They both walked out of the office and started down the hallway, everyone had grown accustomed to them not really arguing anymore, but if they had been as sneaky and as quick looking as Shawn they would have noticed that they had there arms pressed against each other and Carlton kept occasionally stoking the palm of Shawn's hand.

**A/N: So here it is guys the last part. Thank you to everyone has reviewed the story, it means a lot. As ever please tell me what you think of this final part, I really do love reviews. They are like tiny hugs:-D. I am hoping to do another psych story at some point, not a continuation of this. Hopefully in the new year *g* Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed. **


End file.
